my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Witch
Introduction Witch, or Iona Onizuka is a generation two member of Xifas. She was actually recruited by Dumpsterfire when her saw her get into a fight in Standard High. He thought her unique quirk could be useful for the group. She refused him at first, but later joined after Dumpsterfire saved her during the battle with Bobba Moe. Afterward she developed a respect for their leader and joined up. She stayed however due to Bull shark. She found him to be cute, and desired to start a relationship with him. So far the two hang out, with Bull Shark being oblivious to it. Appearance Witch is a relatively tall girl with long silver hair. It runs all the way down to her ankles. She keeps it into two long twin tails that dominate her left and right side. She wears a all black and white outfit, along side a black classic witch hat. Personality Witch is one of the more peaceful members. She does not like to fight. She prefers to solve her problems though conversation. However if she feels threaten she will defend herself. Despite the high price of her power Witch uses her powers quite often. From her point of view if she shows a bit of force she can stop other people from picking fights with her. As a result she is both ruthless and cruel in a fight. Her goal is to traumatize her victims and those watching. If she can do that she can avoid a fight with them in the future. Witch however knows that there is a fine line between being feared and hated, and as a result she tires not to take it too far. She wants them to be scared enough to not fight her, but not hate her to where they are willing to sacrifice themselves to get back at her. Due to Witchs powers and the requirements Witches favorite food is Ice cream and her favorite drink is water. She can always be seen eating sweets due to her trying to keep her body fat up. Despite her methods she seems to always find a new opponent to face, and as a result she is always using up body fat. She eats less now than she use to thanks to dumpsterfire who gave her a powerful gift that assist her with her problem. Witch and Dumpsterfire have a mutual respect relationship. They both respect each others abilities and personalities. Witch respects his rule and he respects her independence streak. She helps out form time to time, but most of the time she prefers to say out of the fighting. When she is foced however she is ruthless. Witch's crush on Bull Shark is completely physical in nature. She likes the way he looks, and that is about all there is to it. She is not into tech like he is, nor does she have his drive for the group as a whole. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Reflexes Karate - Black Belt Judo - Skilled Equipment Xifas Black Witch Hat - Witch's Witch hat is made up of her aura turn into a solid form. It is sewed together by her fallen hair. Dumpsterfire helped her make it after she joined. She uses her hat to store excess Aura after she finishes using it. It gets stored in the hat allowing her to call upon it later, and avoid spending fluids. Blue Potion Green Goo Ball of Light Trivia Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Villain Category:Females Category:Xifas Category:Quirk Users Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Students